unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Takanuva
Takunuva is a toa of light. He was once an av matoran named Takua, but then he found a '''GOLDEN KANOHI MASK,' and became a toa. He currently owns a mcdonalds, and eats lightly salted potato chips.'' Origins One day, Jaller was looking for Takua. Turns out, he was in a volcano trying to see a warning totem that was across a pool of lava. When Jaller finally arrives, Takua is on the other side, and is trying to read the totem. Takua says he never had seen that language, even though it was ''HIS OWN. ''The totem said : AVOID LAVA FOOL!!!, but Takua couldn't read, so he dropped it. The totem broke, revealing a golden mask. the volcano erupted, but Jaller and Takua were saved by Toa Tahu. TEH KWEZT FER TEH MASK Tahu told them to get him a sandwich find the seventh Toa. Suddenly Makuta (Don Nubula's high-school buddy), sends 6 Mitt Rahkshi to kill them. After a long journey, they encounter all 6 Mitt Rahkshi, who kill Jaller. Before dying, Jaller tells Takua to put on the mask. Takua becomes Takunuva, 'TOA OF LIGHT!!!. '''He then turns the 6 Mitt Rahkshi into a motor cycle, and revives Jaller, who realizes this journey was pointless. Using his motorcycle, Takunuva finds Makuta, who is taking a bubble bath. They fall into a pit of Chuck Norris's weewee. They become one being, TAKUTANUVA. Takutanuva slips on a bar of soap, and dies. Luckily, Chuck Norris comes and revives him. MCDONALDS He got a job at a LOUSY BURGER STAND, and was inspired to own a restaurant. Takunuva then opened a McDonalds, and hired Jaller, Hahli (Jaller's girlfriend), Tahu, and Greg Farshtey. It closed down after Greg declared it "not canon". SESAME STREET After losing his Mcdonalds, Takanuva moved to Sesame Street, qhere he was hired by Bert to take down Oscar and Telly. Bert also threw in a partner, Abby Cadabby, to help him. They found Oscar in DAHOOD\DASTREET\SESAME STREET. He grabbed a weapon from his trash can, and he turned his can into a giant robot suit, and just then realised, "I GOTTA GO TO DA CAN MAN", and died of diarrhea. Telly, was drinking, pepsi that is, what did you think- OHMAGADWATIZRONGWIDYU!!! He claimed he was immortal, and they threw explosive spaghetti at him. >BD UH OH, BOOMBOOM SUCKUH!!! Bert gave him a commendation, $10000, and rights to a McDonalds. He hired his buddies, and Takanuva's Mcdonalds was open for business, the first customer being Greg Farshtey... Gallifrey, and the time war After Greg closed his lousy burger stand, Takanuva threw a tantrum, and punched an old lady. He was sentenced to banishment. Of course, he escaped, and hid in a phone box, with the doctor. Long story short, he went to Gallifrey, and enlisted in the time war. He was attacked by daleks. Takanuva used his staff, which summoned Chuck Norris to KEEL-EM-ALL. Apparently, it sent them to the keel mall. Takanuva opened another MCDONALDS, ''... in a trash can. Unfortunately, Good Ol Greg arrived and shut it down like a Windows XP. Just then, Cybermen attacked Greg which led to Takanuva's Trash-donalds back in business. Until Hungry Kim Jong Un ended up eating the damn can. He farted so hard, it sent them both back to the UnWorld. Takua vowed vengance to KJ, and their rivalry began. Kim Jong Un Cake Poo Scandel KIm Jong Un ate poo and feddy fuzbar was made DEED by pewdewdapada Quick scoping Mr clean THUS THE BATTLE OF HYGENE COMMENCED!!! THE KLEENGOODMLGBOYS BATTLED TAKANUVA, AND HIM ALONE!! THEY WERE LED BY MR CLEAN!!! AND All WERE MADE KLEEN, TILL THEY GOT CONSTIPATED AND REKT BY MLGXxXxXxTAKATANAPOOKAKAKLAAKANOOKANOOKAWANAWANAWAKALALALANUVAXxXxXxXxX. Category:Losers Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Good guys Category:Awesome People Category:Toa heroes